The present invention relates to a system for providing educational material to students to promote self-study, review of lessons by students, and to facilitate and enhance monitoring of students' extra curricular work by educators. In particular, the system is designed to transmit educational material from a central location through the telephone network to students at other locations, and to generate reports on the use of the educational material by the students. The system provides a student-system interactive program which monitors and tests the students' utilization of the educational material, and stores and generates reports thereof.
The concept of providing educational material to remote users, such as students at home, is an idea of considerable importance. In the case of school students, often a parent cannot be involved in the homework study program of the student. However, students are expected to review daily the material that they have learned in class. It is therefore highly advantageous to be able to provide each individual student with the opportunity to access their teachers' pre-recorded lectures via a telephone, linked to a school computer which contains a central data base on which all pre-recorded lectures or other educational materials are stored.
Systems for providing educational material to users at remote locations are known in the art. However, there is a need for a system that monitors the students' activities while the students are using the educational material and which is able to generate reports that provide information about the use of the recorded educational material by the students.